To Sound
by ORANGE Jumpsuit
Summary: What if after Sasuke didn't want to go to Sound alone... What if instead he returned that night to take the one he loved with him. SasuNaru, One-shot.


To Sound

The night after the battle in the Valley of the End Naruto couldn't sleep. He just kind of lay on his bed, curled up around himself staring at the two pictures on his bedside table; One of his team, team 7 and another one. This one was quite a recent picture. It was taken just after Sasuke had been released from the hospital last. After his and Sasuke's little 'scuffle' on the rooftop Kakashi had decided they needed to talk things through, alone. So he'd locked them in a room for 5 hours. When he came back he found that they'd done a bit more than talking as both boys had discarded their tops and has suspiciously bruised lips. After that the blonde had demanded they go on a proper date and at the end they had taken that picture.

The picture featured Sasuke and Naruto sitting down on in the Uchiha compound's beautiful garden with Sasuke's arms around the blonde. Sasuke was playfully glaring at the camera trying to hide his smile and Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Naruto remembered taking the picture, he had been sitting staring at Sasuke and the raven had smirked sarcastically and told the him to 'Take a picture, Dobe. It'll last longer' so Naruto had created a shadow clone and done exactly that.

A harsh tapping on the window brought Naruto back from his memories and the kitsune vessel realised that while stuck in his thought he had reached out and was now hugging the photograph against him. The tapping sounded again but Naruto ignored it, passing it off as the wind and stared back down at the half smiling, half glaring but happy Sasuke in his hands "Why did you go? Was I not good enough to make you stay?" He asked the frozen Sasuke

"Maybe I'd rather you came with me." Came a reply that Naruto wasn't expecting. The confused blonde looked at the photo thinking it had answered him "Behind you, dobe." Naruto turned to see his window had be forced open and there reclining against the frame, almost blending into the dark night sky behind him was a certain rogue-nin that Naruto had not expected to see for a long time.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not believing his own eyes. The Uchiha then got up from the windowsill and walked toward the blonde before reaching up and wiping away the tears that Naruto didn't even realise were falling. The closeness was too much for Naruto and he flung himself into Sasuke's arms and gripped his shirt tightly "You left me," He accused

"Does it look like I left you, Dobe?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke confused

"Why are you here? Do you want to break my heart just that little bit more?" The blonde was angry at him, Sasuke could feel it. He had known Naruto would be but he couldn't have left without at least talking to the blonde boy that he had come to like...even maybe love.

"No, I'm here because I could never leave you..." and before Sasuke could even finish that sentence Naruto had pressed his lips against Sasuke's own.

Naruto was in heaven. He didn't think he'd ever feel the Uchiha's tongue plundering his mouth again after their last battle. He never thought he'd taste the slightly minty taste of Sasuke. Or feel the icy cold hand of his lover slide under his top attempting desperately to touch ever part of him. And he definitely didn't expect to feel that stirring in his loins or the object pushing into his thigh that only ever happened when Sasuke was around.

Then Sasuke went and ruined it by pulling away and finishing his sentence "I would never leave you if there were other options," he said solemnly

"So you are going then?" Naruto's head hung when Sasuke nodded. "So what are these other options? Because right now it's looking pretty damn HOPELESS!" and the blonde punctuated this by slamming his fists against Sasuke's chest and brushing away the raven haired teens arms from him and sliding back across his bed and sitting on the floor with his legs drawn into his chest.

"Come with me." Sasuke said walking around the bed to where Naruto was hiding, sobs wrecking his body "I mean it Naruto, follow me to Oto. I want you to come with me, no I need you there. Be my sunshine in that dark place." He put his hand on Naruto's bright yellow hair "Remind me what I need my power for..."

"Killing your brother...?"

"No, protecting you." Sasuke put his hand under Naruto's chin and lifted his head up so watery blue met piercing black "I love you and I can't protect you without power and right now I don't even have the power to beat my own bloody brother!" Sasuke hated himself in that moment for letting his weakness show. It slithered into his voice and by the look of things Naruto heard him because the blonde then leaned in a gave Sasuke a chaste kiss before pulling away

"What about Konoha? You just want me to leave them?"

"Naruto, come on? Look at what have they done to you over the years! And I know there are a few who haven't but do you know how many times I've felt like I could punch a sly little shite who's made a stupid comment about you. Do you think the people in Sound will do that!? They respect power and that thing inside you is power. They would worship you!"

"And then Orochimaru can do all the experiments he wants on me!"

"No he won't, he needs me happy and I will make it very CLEAR that he is not to touch you."

"And what if I'm not happy there Sasuke? If I want to go home?"

"Then we kill Orochimaru, bring back his head on a plate and tell Konoha it was a plan to get revenge. What ever happens Naruto, even if you stay you will always be my first priority. I promise you that." Then Naruto leant forward again and kissed Sasuke once again.

"Well I suppose someone has got to make sure the snake bastard doesn't rape you." Then Naruto stood up a bright grin plastered onto his face, his stupid sleeping cap had fallen off his head but he then picked up off his bed and through it into the bag he knew was stuck under a huge pile of empty ramen cartons and began filling it up with clothes, weapons, money and finally he picked up his two pictures and placed them lightly in the bag.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something Dobe?" Sasuke smirked and gestured towards his attire. Naruto looked down and blushed realising he was wearing only a black tank top and orange boxer shorts with ramen bowls on it.

"Oh!" He pulled on a pair his trusty orange jumpsuit "Ready!" He turned to see Sasuke waiting at the window for him.

"To Sound?" He asked holding out his hand which Naruto took

"To Sound."

_AN: Thank you for reading yet another of pointless one shots brought on by the lifting of my writers block. It's gone because I know have to revise for all my exams so the plot bunnies are swarming! So I hoped you like it, please review and tell me what you think :D_


End file.
